


Oriya the Beast (REWRITE IS ORIYA BEAST AND OCEAN BEAST)

by bansheegirl43



Series: Beast Oriya [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And she doesn't get any permanent markings, I love undertale, Multi, Oriya only the beast version of her., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, enjoy, yet anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: The beast lets out a whimper, cracks littering her body from the experiments done on her. She was never allowed to fight against her leader, no matter how hard she tried. She is just not strong enough to fight her loyalty. To fight for her freedom. But one thing is for sure;She will not let her people perish.





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> You may be confused how she looks, or what's going on, so here is a brief description. She has horns (i may draw and post how it looks) She has a snout, she is made of bone. She is basically a gaster blaster beast OC. She was made by the HUMAN doctors from dust they got from fighting Papyrus enough to get some dust off him. Don't worry, Papy is still alive- he can leak dust if damaged enough, but not enough to for sure die. The human doctors (mostly THE doctor) made her to, using the phrase "fight fire with fire," kill monsters. They made her, and soon find out she is just as powerful and sentient they wanted her to be. But sadly, she was sentient in a different way. She refused to dust a single monster, because they are her people, and the main reason she even exists. The doctors abuse her, force her to blast scientists to death, and more. She is twisted in the mind to obey her MASTERS, and do what they say for her to do. This is set the day they let her loose with one goal for her to do. DUST MONSTERS. She does so but is filled with regret each time. Not like she will ever admit that. But with her "blood" saying to stay loyal, who will her instincts say to obey? They are torn, and what will she choose, in her panic as she is cornered by a skeleton?
> 
> Kill him, or listen to him?

The beast lets out a broken sob, feeling the cracks on its body ache. " _ **W-Why.. must hurt?**_ " It cries in wingdings, its only language it speaks. It startles as the metal door slams open, and shoots its eye-sockets open, staring at the silhouettes of scientists in fear. _The doctor_ is at the front of the group, and two other scientists are probably there in case the beast turns on the doctor. But the beast is too weak to kill him right now anyways. Back to real life.

 

The beast growls out a threat, even though they can't understand wingdings. " _ **Away.**_ " They don't even flinch, used to its fear. "Halt." _The doctor_ commands. The beast flinches, but obeys. The commanding voice of _the doctor_ could strike fear in even the bravest of souls. "Stand." It obeys. "Follow." It obeys.

 

They all four go down the hall way, silence except for the clicking of their books and the clacking of the beast's claws against the tile flooring. They head past the testing rooms, to a door the beast never been through. _The doctor_ abruptly stops, so does the guards. The beast stops the second he does, always supposed to expect him to. The beast looks up slowly, seeing the doctor turn around. The guards do too, but that's not what the beast cares about right now. It looks right at the bridge of his nose, already remembering the rule of never looking your master in the eye. Looking them in the eyes means you think of them as a person, as an equal. 

 

"Look me in the eyes, now." He commands. It obeys, no matter how odd of a command that was. This was the first time it looked him in the eyes in 3 years. Back then, the beast didn't know it was not allowed to look them in the eyes. Anyways, back to describing. The beast's empty eye sockets stare straight into _the doctor's_ blue eyes. It could see _the doctor_ suppressing a shiver at seeing it's void eye sockets. "I have news for you, beast." The beast blinks, not expecting that. What could be the news?

 

"I will let you loose on the world, finally, after 5 years of you living. I believe you know better than to befriend those BEASTS. I will only let you loose if you swear to me you will stay loyal." The beast blinks again, staring at _the doctor_ in shock. "I know you won't speak english, so I will only give you a name and gender before I leave you to the world."

 

" _ **Name? What will be?**_ " The beast asked, even though he can't understand. He can guess though.

 

"Your name will be Oriya, and you are female. Now, get out of my sight and wreak havoc, my beast. Show monsters that you are not to be trifled with. **SHOW THEM YOU ARE A FORCE OF NATURE!** " As he finished up the last of his words, he opens the door wide, and points out into the sun set. The be- Oriya doesn't even pause to look at it, rushing out and howling as she goes out to wreak havoc.

 

Oriya was never so scared to kill someone before.

 

* * *

 

 

Oriya growls lowly at the trash can, preparing to pounce on it. She narrows her void eye sockets, glaring at the trash peeking out from the lid. It has been 5 days since "freedom day," as she likes to call it. She won't tell anyone this (Mostly 'cause NO ONE can understand her language except skeletons) but freedom is scary. So far she dusted a blonde wolf monster, a whimsun, and a froggit. It was very easy to kill all of them, surprisingly. But that's enough of that, let's focus on this trash can. Yes, the doctors taught her how to forage. How to steal. How to.. dumpster dive. They knew they would eventually let her be on her own, and couldn't bother to teach her anything except this. Oriya pounces on the trash can's side, knocking it over with a loud CLANG!

 

Oriya doesn't move a bit, listening to the trash can lid rattle on the floor, until it stopped, and waited even longer. after about a minute of silence, she goes around and carelessly kicks the lid away. She then turns to the knocked over trash can, and starts digging in, only accepting edible food. And yes, even she needs food. She is just like a monster, only more powerful and trained to be a weapon. She used her sharpened teeth to tear into the trash bag, and a ton of fresh burgers pile out. That's the bonus about being behind a _monster_ pub. The monster food always stays fresh, never rotting or going bad. It doesn't stay warm, but in a way it does, since it's cooked by fire magic.

 

Right away Oriya digs in, forgetting her surroundings in favor of food. Man, food is great. No one can deny that, except crazy people. Suddenly, Oriya hears the door to the back of the pub opens. Right away Oriya pulls out of the trash can, and runs to a corner of the alleyway where the darkest shadow is. Luckily, Oriya's eye lights were off. Heck, they were off for _4 years_. That's a way of determining a skeleton's mood, and in Oriya's sense, it's when they are angry, sad, surprised, or just lost hope. For Oriya it's lost hope. Anyways- back to the surprise guest.

 

They must have seen her scatter to the corner, no way they didn't. Oriya didn't think he would come back after JUST taking out the trash an hour ago. Then again, Oriya just found this place last night. A bright light stands where the man is staying- is he a fire monster!? He looks to be on the phone. (and yes, oriya knows about phones) Right now, the fire man is staring where Oriya is hiding, seeming to ponder something. He finally makes a decision and continues talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

 

"Sans, come to the alleyway behind my bar. Something is here." He whispers, hoping not to startle the creature Oriya is. He hangs up, and slowly walks towards her. He whispers again, "Hey.. are you okay? You must be starving to just dig into my garbage.." All of a sudden, someone appears at the entrance of the alleyway, white eye lights for pupils. Oriya lets out a yelp/whimper at the sudden appearance, and lets off a warning blast at fire man, making them both freeze up.

 

"heh heh, calm down there bud.. just me. now how 'bout you stop trying to kill grillby?" The stranger summons a couple of dragon-goat skull looking things, not unlike Oriya's head, and they both charge the power in their mouth, both pointing it straight at Oriya. Oriya lets out a strangled whimper, charging up her own energy inside her gaping maw. She lets out a warning snarl, making them both freeze yet again.

 

" ** _AWAY_**." The dragon-goat skulls disappear into thin air, not making Oriya calm down yet.

 

"Sans! Why did you threaten them?! They were already scared!"

 

Sans sighs and ignores Grillby. "look, pal, i know you killed those monsters. the evidence points it all to you. now confess, why did you do it?" Oriya flinches, and slowly crawls out of the shadows, surprising both of them with how she looks.

  
" _ **Told to. Didn't want. Scared.**_ " She whimpers out, knowing for sure now that Sans understands her.

 

Sans' shoulders slump, and he seems to be lost in thought. Letting out another snarl, Oriya prepares to release another blast, aimed directly for grillby- who is much too close for comfort. He seems to realize what is bothering her, because he slowly and carefully sits down on the concrete. She narrows her eye sockets, them being still empty. She can see him shudder. She smirks, ' _Good. Let be scared._ ' 

 

"enough, stop that." Sans' deep baritone voice pops up, sitting next to Grillby. Oriya still glares, not bothering to listen to him. Only this time, she glares at _him_. He just simply smirks, then all of a sudden, his eye lights disappear from his eye sockets.

  
"YIP!!" She lets out a loud yelp, stumbling back into the shadows, hoping that will somehow protect her from his.. stare. His smirk grows.

 

"not so fun when you got the short end of the stick, hm?" Sans re-summons his eye lights, and they appear softer than they were earlier. This confused Oriya. Why is he being so.. carefree about this?! Is he serious!? 

 

She lets out a half growl half whimper, and speaks. " _ **Not funny. You see me laughing?**_ " Sans' smirk disappears, and he stares blankly at where she is. He seems about to speak, until Grillby interrupted him.

 

"Sans, what are they saying? I don't understand their language." Sans sighs, seeming to just notice that.

 

"she doesn't find my jokes funny. at all." Sans seems sad about that? Whatever. Not her problem. She lets out a scoff, surprising both of them. Oriya gets an idea, and quickly follows through with it. She holds out her clawed hand, whispering under her breath.

 

" _ **Oriya. Now, Sans and Grillby, how about some free food for a starving dog?**_ "


	2. Free food with the side of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oriya never felt so scared of monsters- HER OWN KIND- before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy.

<https://www.deviantart.com/bansheegirl43/art/here-753963975>

 

coming soon~

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the story I'll be most passionate about, due to it being kinda animal-related and VERY undertale based. No offense to my other stories. This is a revised version of a story I did, and yeah.. enjoy.


End file.
